Smeagol, Gandalf and the Precious
by Hollister627
Summary: We find out the truth behind Smeagol and learn that his motives may not be as malicious as they seem. Gandalf plays an unlikely part in this story and we realize that Bilbo and Frodo may have caused more trouble for Middle Earth than they fixed.


Smeagol's story

They all thoughts that we were evil. Always saying that poor Smeagol wasn't like them. But it wasn't our faults, it simply wasn't! We never wanted to hurts master or his friend. It was our goal in life, we was only doing what Gandalf had told us to do! But all of you were being trixie, false and always tossing Smeagol away like trash. But you don't know the real story, we will tells you. And when we's is done, hobbit's everywhere will remember the name Smeagol just the same as they remember those filthy Baggines!

It all started hundreds of years ago…

Smeagol had watched as his cousin Deagol was pulled into the water by that fish. It had scared him at first, but once he saw that Deagol was ok, he began to laugh. For Smeagol was a cheerful and kind hobbit, always making new friends and caring for his family members. At least, until he saw what Deagol was holding, that is.

"What is that?" asked Smeagol, moving closer, his face a mask of awe and excitement.

"It's some sort of ring that I found in the water," replied Deagol, not taking his eyes off of the ring. And indeed, it was beautiful. Shining golden through the mud in Deagol's hand. Smeagol knew what this was. It was the One Ring. He had seen it before; he remembered when the wizard Gandalf had told him what he had to do. He needed to destroy it and only he could do it. For Smeagol was special, unlike all of those other Hobbit's. And the Elves and Dwarves and Men? They couldn't hold the Ring for more than a minute without becoming a slave to its power. No, Smeagol knew that only he had the power to destroy it. But Deagol would not give it up lightly.

"Give it to me," he growled, snatching at Deagol's palm, but it was too late. Deagol cried, "No!" and swung a fist straight into Smeagol's face.

"I want to destroy it!" he cried, but Deagol began to run away. It was terrifying. Smeagol knew that if Deagol took it, the dark lord Sauron would easily track him down and take over Middle Earth. As much as he hated to do this, it was the only way.

Smeagol tackled Deagol from behind and wrapped his arms around the hobbit's neck. Deagol cried out, but Smeagol didn't stop. For as much as he loved Deagol, he knew that it was his duty to destroy the ring. And Deagol would never give it up willingly.

Deagol collapsed to the ground dead. Smeagol, without even glancing at his cousin, pried the ring from his fingers and slipped it into his pocket.

But the other hobbits didn't like what he had done. He couldn't tell them about the ring, they would kill him to get ahold of it. So he let them banish him to the Misty Mountains, knowing that he had to do it. He made himself a little home in the center of a lake inside of the mountain. He had originally planned to leave for Mordor days later, but as soon as he settled in, the Goblins came. Smeagol was trapped inside of the mountain.

Luckily or unluckily, Smeagol had a friend. Gollum came one day to keep poor Smeagol company. But Gollum wasn't like Smeagol. He wanted the ring for himself, he wanted to keep it to take over the world. Though the Goblins kept them at a stalemate for hundreds of years and Smeagol could tell that he was transforming into some type of monster from this solitude. But through all of this, he remembered Gandalf's words.

"It must be destroyed, young hobbit. No one else but you can carry it without being affected. Always remember your goal."

Then, one day while he was fishing in his lake, a voice came from the shadows.

"Hello? My name is Bilbo Baggins and I am lost!"

Smeagol immediately jumped into his boat and made his way over to the voice. It was a hobbit, just like him (though in much better condition). Smeagol knew what he had to do. He was hungry and despite never forgetting his quest, he had been forced to rely on Goblin meat for quite some time now. He wondered what hobbit would taste like.

"I'll show the exit if you win the riddle game!" he cried. Such entertainment was hard to come by in this cave and he seized the opportunity. Plus, the Goblins would devour him the moment he left that exit. Smeagol couldn't lose.

Ten minutes later, Bilbo asked such a nasty question that Smeagol cried out in frustration.

"What have I got in my pocket?"

Smeagol frowned. "But that's not a riddle!"

"Too bad!" replied the fat hobbit, crossing his arms.

Smeagol guessed three times and lost. How could he know, it wasn't fair, it wasn't…

Then he froze and felt his back pocket. The ring, the precious ring, was gone. Slowly, furiously, he looked up at the hobbit.

"What has it got in its nasty, trixie pocket?" he snarled. But he already knew. The hobbit, this awful Baggins had stolen it. If he got away…

Smeagol lunged forwards, but Bilbo was gone. He had escaped with the precious. And Smeagol cried out, knowing that he had to find the hobbit. For Gandalf and everyone else.

Years later, when the Goblins had departed the Misty Mountains for good, Smeagol exited his cave and began his search. At first, nothing turned up, but then he overheard two voices talking. A Samwise Gamgee and a Frodo Baggins. Baggins!

He came out, knowing that this Frodo had to have the ring and offered to show them the way to Mordor. They wanted to destroy it, but Smeagol knew what would happen. At the last minute, Frodo would bow to the rings power. He needed to get them just close enough and then take it from them once and for all.

So he led them straight to her lair, getting rid of that useless Sam along the way. He was stronger than Frodo, he needed to go. As much as Smeagol hated to do so, he led Frodo alone into the great spider Shelob's lair. And Frodo was so close to being caught, he almost had the ring right next to Mount Doom. But then that stupid hobbit Sam returned and saved the day, killing Shelob and keeping Smeagol from the precious. Smeagol couldn't let himself die, he had a goal to complete. So he hid, waiting until they were right at the opening of Mount Doom to attack. He lunged at the pair, but they fought back. Then they ran into Mount Doom, leaving Smeagol behind.

Frodo was at edge of the Mountain, looking over the magma pit below. Smeagol knew that he was going to take it for himself, he had to stop him. He had long since defeated Gollum and was ready to do whatever it took to destroy the ring once and for all.

Knocking Sam out with a rock, he lunged at Frodo just as he put the ring on, claiming it as his own. He couldn't escape, he just couldn't. Sauron couldn't win!

Smeagol grabbed the hobbits ring finger and bit as hard as he could. The hobbit appeared as Smeagol took the ring and finger alike once and for all.

Then he cheered, dancing like a madman at the edge of the mountain. For he had finally won. Everyone thought that it was Frodo who wanted to destroy it, but Smeagol knew better. Frodo would do whatever it took to get the ring. He pushed them both off of the edge and Smeagol fell straight into the magma.

As he melted, he smiled. Gandalf would be proud. He had destroyed it once and for all. The precious was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

So now you's all knows the story. We only wanted to destroy it, not take it for ourselves. Just ask Gandalf, he'll tell you everything. Because if it hadn't been for that Bilbo and Frodo, Sauron would never have destroyed all of those cities. We was only helping and yes, yes we did help. But for as long as we lived, we would always remember our hatred of those Baggines. Because we hates the Baggines.

We hates it forever!

THE END


End file.
